


The Naughty Heroes of Inkopolis

by Splat_Agent_Ink



Category: Splatoon
Genre: All the agents are boys, BOYS HAVING FUN THATS WHAT THIS FANFIC IS ABOUT, Lemon, M/M, Post-Octo Expansion DLC, Yaoi, expect bad humor and lemons everywhere, this is my first fanfic tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splat_Agent_Ink/pseuds/Splat_Agent_Ink
Summary: Liam, the serious-looking Agent 3 of the Squidbeak Splatoon with lots of uncovered secrets, had recently received a new mission from Captain Cuttlefish to take care of an Octoling, Noel the Agent 8, in order to help him adopt the new life on the ground. Liam might seem like a serious squid, but he acted like that only in order to cover his dirty mind. With Noel becoming Liam’s new roommate, what should Liam do in order to stop his dirty mind from thinking about doing naughty stuff to the Octoling?





	1. Exploring the New Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! This is my first fanfic about Splatoon. The story has been in my mind for a long time already but only recently I have the time to start writing this story. This would be a story with teens having lemons together and I hope you all enjoy this!

A week since Agent 8 had defeated the mind-controlled Agent 3, the NILS Statue and ultimately saved Inkopolis, Captain Cuttlefish had commanded Agent 3 to take care of the Octoling and help him to adopt his new life in Inkopolis. It was no easy task, but the Inkling had to do it. He could not deny Cuttlefish’s order.

“Alright Agent 3. I can’t just let Agent 8 sleep in the Metro every night anymore. It’s not suitable for him to rest at that creepy place. From now on, Agent 8 will stay at your place until we have located a new place for him.”

“…”

“Wha? Gramp no I can't take care of him with all of my patrols and missions! Not to mention tha..”

“That’s enough Agent 3. Agent 8 will stay at your apartment starting from today. This is an order.”

“…”

“…”

“Don’t get frustrated Three. I don’t mean to make you feel discomfort. But you have to understand, this is for the sake for both Agent 8 and Inkopolis.”

“Yes Cap.”

Silently standing next to the duo, Agent 8 was disappointed. Agent 3 got frustrated because of the idea of him staying at his place, and this hurt him. The Inkling who had released numerous of Octolings from DJ Octavio’s control, and the Inkling he had once adored the most, seemed to dislike his existence.

“It’s pretty late already. Agent 8, you should take a good and proper rest at Agent 3’s place.”

“Yes sir… Thank you sir…” Agent 8 responded.

Agent 3 had only responded with a small nod only.

“Goodnight kiddos.” Captain Cuttlefish put on his headphone and walked away rapping.

Both Agents waved goodbyes to Captain Cuttlefish and then silently eyed each other.

‘Looks like I gotta take care of this octopus from now on…’ The Inkling thought.

‘Looks like I can start a new journey with the person I admire the most together…’ The Octoling thought.

“Let’s go. Agent 8.” Agent 3 said and started walking towards Inkopolis Square.

* * *

 

With a turn of his key, the door of Agent 3’s apartment was opened.

“Welcome to my place, and I apologise for the mess in advance.” Agent 3 casually said, not paying too much attention to the fact that the first thing Agent 8 saw on his first glimpse of his apartment was a pile of dirty and smelly shirts lying on top of a Kensa Sloshing Machine, right next to the entrance.

‘Dear Lord…’ The Octoling was shocked by the mess. “Um… It is alright sir… I do not mind.” Agent 8 knew that the Inkling Agent is not that kind of hygienic person, told by Marie, but he did not expect the condition of his house would be THIS BAD. How could Agent 3 even able to live in such messy place?

“Glad to hear that, Eight. Com’on in, let me show you my place. Well I don’t really need to ‘cause this apartment isn’t that big after all.” Waving his hand, Agent 3 had invited the Octoling into his apartment and told him to sit on the sofa.

It sounded easy but it was no easy task. Agent 8 had barely made a space to sit on the sofa with tons of stuff stacked on it. From dirty laundries to magazines. He even found a Splatterscope and Super Sea Snails hidden under a pile of pants (with some strange white stains on them thought, but it was probably just white ink).

Joining the Octoling on the sofa, the Inkling sat down besides him and took the remote control from the tea table in front of the sofa. “Hey Eight. I still don’t know your name yet! Even though I have now become your Inkopolis guide already. Wait do you even have a name? I only know you’re codenamed 10008 down there.” Agent 3 spoke as he switched channels on the TV.

“Yes Sir. M- My… My name is… Noel.”

“Noel huh? Sounds fresh and festive.” Agent 3 said with his face not showing any interest on this information while watching the Inkopolis Square News.

“Um…. Thank you Agent 3.” ‘Why does Three seem so unimpressed after hearing my name?’

“By the way.” Putting down the remote control, Agent 3 was now facing Noel, staring directly at his shiny blue-green eyes. “Quit speaking that formally okay? I’m indeed technically your senior, but I don’t want to feel like I’m in the army or some shit.”

“Yes Si-.. I mean…, Agent 3.”

“Just call me Liam. Save the codename during missions.”

“Thank you S-… Liam.” ‘I would need some time to get used to calling his name…’, he thought.

“You will need some time to get used to it, I know. Don’t get too stressed about that. It’s not a big deal after all.” Liam said causally and looked back to the TV. ‘Why am I starting to be nice to this Noel Octoling huh? I thought I hated the idea of taking care of a complete stranger this morning.’

The two continued resting in the sofa, watching TV without paying much attention on its contents.

“Hey Noel? You thirsty? Wanna try beer?” Liam broke the silence, at last.

“What is beer?” Noel asked as he looked into Liam’s bright yellow eyes.

“Wait what? You dunno what beer is? Oh my.” Liam was surprised by the fact that Noel has not tried beer before.

“No… There is no such thing at Underground… Or maybe we the test subjects do not have the right to try them…”

“That’s not correct. I’ll get you one.” Liam stood up and walked to the kitchen.

After a moment, Liam returned to the living room holding two ‘Fizzy Bombs’. Noel had read about these new bombs and special weapons on the Overground in the Haikara Walker magazine when he travel in the metro but this was his first time seeing them in real life.

“Why are you holding those shake-shake bombs?” Noel asked curiously.

“Wut? Oh my god NO!” Liam burst out of laughter. “NOOO! This is beer, B E E R beer! They might look alike but this is a drink and not a weapon!” Liam tried explaining to Noel while not laughing too hardly.

“This is awkward hehe…” Noel blushed and laughed softly.

“Come on! Try it!” Liam said excitedly as he offered a can of beer to Noel.

Taking a small experimental sip, Noel found that it tasted weird and kind of bitter.

“Ummmm I don’t think I like it…” Noel said while looking at Liam shyly, blushing for a little.

“Well that’s okay. I’ll drink yours. I haven’t opened mine anyway.” Liam took Noel’s beer and poured its content into his mouth.

“Wait…! You do not mind drinking the one I have just drank?” Noel had blushed even more. ‘This feels like he is kissing me…’

“What? That’s not important right? A drink is a drink. And why is your face so red? Don’t tell me you get drunk simply by taking one small sip.”

“Nothing… It’s nothing.” Noel was very embarrassed by this point.

“…” Liam knew that the young Octoling was embarrassed but he just could not understand why. So he had decided not to say anything more and focus back on the TV.

* * *

 

Another hour had passed. The duo were still watching TV (not exactly watching but only looking, they hadn’t payed too much attention on it anyway). Hearing a huge yawn from Liam, Noel saw the Inkling stood up and walked towards his bedroom. “I’m going to get ready for bed now. I’m tired and sleepy.” However, Liam stopped suddenly at the corridor.

“Wait. I only have one single bed here. Hey Noel! You can take the bed. I’ll sleep on sofa tonight.” Liam said as he walked back to living room.

“Oh Sir you do not need to do this!! I can sleep on sofa! It’s much more comfortable than the Metro already!!!”

“I thought I told you to get rid of that “Sir” thing already? Anyway Gramps told me to take care of you so I have to offer whatever the best I could provide to you.” Liam said as he returned to living room and sat down on the sofa again.

“Liam I’ll feel bad if you treat me so nicely… You all had set me free from the Underground already. I don’t want you to sacrifice anything more for me.” Noel said as he stared at the floor, feeling guilty.

“Don’t be like that Noel. You deserves all these.”

“…”

“Well I guess if you don’t want the bed all by yourself I don’t mind sharing it with ya.” Liam said with a grin on his face.

‘Liam kinda looks cute when he smiles.’ “Thank you Liam.” Noel returned a smile to Liam.

“Alright then. Let’s get ready for bed.” Liam answered and showed Noel where the bathroom and his bedroom were.

 

‘Noel… He is cute when he smiles.’

* * *

 

As expected, Liam’s bedroom was as messy as his living room. After moving Liam’s hero ink tank from the bed onto the floor and tidying up the blankets, the two was finally ready to go to bed. Just before Noel got on bed, he had noticed something.

“Hey Liam, what is that?” Noel pointed his finger to a magazine hidden under the Splat Bomb on the desk, right across the bed.

“Oh. It’s.. It’s a magazine? Just forget about it.” Liam responded while looking away shyly.

‘Why is Liam’s cheek turning pink?’ “I see. Let me just read for a few pages before going to sleep.” Noel went to take the magazine before Liam could react.

“Wha.. NO!” Liam tried to stop Noel but he was too late already.

“..!! What.. What is this!?” Noel was shocked as it was an adult magazine named Inkopolis Adult with a naked Inkling Girl lying on bed with a squid on her body as cover.

“OH GOD I TOLD YOU JUST FORGET IT ALREADY” Liam screamed as he took the magazine back. “Thi- It… This is what I read what I want to make myself feel good okay?” Liam was super flushed by now.

“… I am sorry…” Noel felt bad for uncovering Liam’s secret. ‘I should have listened to him and just forget about it…’

“It’s alright Noel. Not a big deal.” Liam patted Noel’s back as he moved himself closer to Noel. “So since you have discovered my little secret, do you wanna ‘relax’ together?”

“What do you mean by relax?” Noel asked curiously.

Liam is kind of shocked right now. ‘Noel seriously doesn’t know what I am talking about??? Wtf??’ “It’s… You touch yourself to feel good? I dunno how to explain… It’s embarrassing…”

“Touch…yourself?” Noel asked, looking very confused. “Like this?” Noel put his hand onto Liam’s left shoulder.

Liam jumped for a little when Noel touched him. “Haha Noel… You really wanna know?” Liam asked nervously. “I would show you… But you’re gonna hate me afterwards…”

“Why would I hate you Liam!?” Noel shouted before apologizing for his action. “I mean, I am very thankful that Liam you have taught me a lot of new things I need to know in order to live in Inkopolis! Please show me everything I need to learn!” Noel said as he looked directly into Liam’s big shiny yellow eyes.

“Are you sure?” Liam asked softly.

“Yes. Please.”

“Alright…” Liam sighed as Noel looked at him with his curiosity leaking out. “So Noel… what do you think when you read that magazine and see all those Inkling girls?” Liam asked while pointing at the Inkopolis Adult.

“… I think their body shapes look great. They probably have attended various fighting skills classes and…” Noel started to describe the body shapes of the squid girls and think that they have attended martial arts classes.

“NOEL NO!!! God the life in your Octarian army life surely was boring as hell. I mean how YOU feel when looking at them! Do you think they look sexy or something?”

“Ummm… No…? I mean I have never seen a naked Inkling Girl before. I have only seen Inklings as enemies in training videos when I was trained as a solider in the past. I was not allowed to have feelings nor admiration to my evil enemies.”

“Alright…?” Liam answered with some uncertainty.

“So, Liam… How would you feel when you see them then?” Noel asked without thinking a lot. This question had surprised Liam and left him speechless.

“… Liam? What’s wrong? Are you feeling fine?” Noel asked worriedly and this had brought Liam back to reality. “Oh… It’s nothing Noel. Sorry for that.”

“Liam please tell me the truth! What is in your mind when you read that?” Noel held both Liam’s hand and looked straight into his eyes again.

“Alright… I’ll tell you then… I… I feel excited when I see them okay? Don’t you feel excited as well? I mean look! How sexy they’re!” Noel had noticed that Liam’s face was turning red like a tomato but he still could not understand why.

“Excited??? Why and what do you mean by excited?” Noel’s mind was as clear as a diamond.

“BECAUSE THEY ARE HOT AND SEXY!” Liam literally screamed and shouted at Noel before realizing his rude behavior. “Sorry Noel. I don’t mean to shout at you. It’s just… I’m embarrassed alright? ‘Cause I don’t really talk about this to others so…”

Noel’s eyes was enlarged as he was kind of shocked because of what Liam had just said. “It’s alright for you not to talk about this if it’s troubling you… I’m sorry…” Noel’s ears dropped just like a sad puppy.

“Noel… Alright.” Liam pulled Noel closed to him so they both sat on bed side by side. “I’ll show you…”

“Really!?” Noel’s face was lightened up again instantly when he heard Liam’s response.

“Yes… Gosh I feel like I’m teaching sex education to a young kid.” Liam said as he placed his hand onto his thigh. “So first of all, you know how your… thing works right?”

“What thing?”

“YOUR DICK”

“Dick…? Oh you mean penis? Of course I know! A penis is the primary sexual organ that male anim-”

“Oh my god Noel don’t give me definition of your freaking dick!! I mean do you know it gets hard when you’re excited??”

“Yes I know that too Liam. Of course I know! I am a boy after all.” Noel responded proudly before continuing. “My penis gets hard when I need to go to toilet so badly. But what do you mean by excited?” Noel answered without thinking much while putting his hand onto his pants near his crotch. “I have heard from my colleagues before that if you rub it for a certain period of time it will release some ink. It is banned for doing so in the army though.”

“Oh woah… That’s means you have never tried jerking off before I guess…” Liam said as he rubbed his own member through his pants. Noel was looking at him doing so and realized that his crotch was getting bigger.

“Wow Liam… Is that what you called je- jer- jergo of?”

“This is not exactly the jerking off I am talking about but we could try doing that together if you want to…”

“I see… Let’s gerk off together then! By the way, why is your crotch growing when you rub it?”

“That happens when you gently massage your dick Noel… It feels really good and this is what I mean excited. Your dick enlarges.”

“I don’t know how to do so… How fast should I rub my penis in order to feel good then? 20 rubs per minute?”

“Noel… Not everything has to be measured or follow a standard procedure. Here I will help you this time.” Liam answered as he put his another hand onto Noel’s crotch and started rubbing.

“…!!! Li- Liam! What are you doin- Oh my god thi- this feels good…”

“Yeah I told you it’s gonna feel good huh?” Liam smirked as he sped up his pace.

“Ohhhhh I can feel it Liam! My penis is feeling strange! It’s getting hotter… I feel like all my blood and ink are rushing down to my crotch!” Noel said excitedly as this was probably his first time touching himself (not exactly touching himself but having someone to touch him, to be precise).

“Of course it feels good Noel~” Liam replied as he picked up his pace even faster.

“Aghh…! This feel amazing! I feel like my whole body is heating up!”

Hearing the moans from Noel, Liam wanted more. He wanted more so badly. So without any warning he put his hand into Noel’s pants and touched Noel’s member directly. Unfortunately, things did not go as planned as Noel was startled by his action and used his hands to pull Liam’s hand out of his pants.

“Li- Liam!! What are you doing!” Noel asked as he sit up, looked frightened by Liam’s unexpected action.

Now Liam was the one who was panicked. He did not know if he had messed up the first night with Noel or not. “I- Sorry! Didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable! I just wanna make you feel better.” Liam explained, trying to alleviate the sudden tension between the two.

Noel was now calmed down for a little. “It’s okay… Sorry Liam. I am not mad at you. I’m just… this is all too new and exciting to me. I need some time to get used to it.”

Liam felt kind of bad now. He should have asked Noel first before proceeding. “Sorry Noel… Well since now you know how it feels, let’s go to bed shall we?” Liam tried to change their topic so the atmosphere was less awkward.

“Yeah… I’m tired. Let’s sleep.” Noel replied as he yawned, covering himself up with the blanket.

Liam got off of bed and walked to turn off the lights before returning to bed. “Goodnight Noel. Have a nice sleep.” Liam said as he lightly patted Noel’s shoulder.

“You too Liam. Goodnight.” Noel answered with his eyes closed.

Today was an exhausting day for both of them. From bringing Noel to Liam’s apartment, to Liam touching Noel’s dick. As Liam closed his eyes, this new and tired pair of roommates fell asleep quickly and peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading my very first fanfic! As the story goes I hope the relationship between Noel and Liam will develop more and more. But right now, Noel is still just an innocent boy who knows nothing about Liam nor sex so~ We will know more about Liam later on :)


	2. Welcome to Inkopolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Liam and Noel getting ready for another "normal" day in Inkopolis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter is here! Update is not scheduled regularly but I would try to update at least once a month so please stay tuned! :)  
> Also this chapter is in Liam's POV so try thinking in a dirty mind like Liam when reading.

It was 7 am in the morning. I usually woke up around 6 and prepared for my morning run but it was tiring to take Noel to my place yesterday so an extra hour of sleep was probably fine I guess. I slowly got out of bed, avoiding waking Noel up, and scratched my back as usual.

I knew it was going to be a sunny day, as the sunlight went through the curtain and shined onto Noel’s cute and lovely face. The warm breeze blew into the room and the curtain swung slightly. Noel’s pink cheek and the tentacle hanging on his face looked very soft and I wanted to touch them so desperately. It was very difficult for me to control myself not to kiss on his forehead and the suckers of his tentacle (I heard from Gramps before that suckers were the most sensitive part of an Octoling), so I had decided to stop looking at him like a creep and went to bathroom to brush my teeth (beak to be precious, I am good at Inkling biology you know) and wash my face.

I am Liam, a 19-year-old (handsome and muscular) Inkling boy with Agent 3 as my hidden identity. I used to live in Inkopolis Plaza in the past but just a year ago Inkopolis Square was developed and I had moved there ever since. I own an apartment (not very big but it’s decent for me living alone) near Blackbelly Skatepark (because I used to love playing skateboard like a cool fresh teenage Inkling) and it is just a 10 minutes ride on the Inkopolis Metro to Inkopolis Square (or an minute super jump). I was previously all S+99 and currently X ranks in all modes (I struggled a lot in the new mode named Clam Blitz at the beginning in case you wanna know). I am also a Profreshional coworker in a strange part-time eggs-collecting job at Grizzco Industry (those Chums are stupid as hell). Other than my secret agent work, I am just like an ordinary Inkling (obviously) you can always see wandering around in Inkopolis Square (one of my favorite things to do is looking at Off the Hock doing their news live), participating in turf battles (I main Splat Roller without Ninja Squid like a real squid), doing salty ranked battles (I hate when my teammates super jump to their deaths) and hanging out with friends in coffee shop (my favorite drink is Carmel Frappuccino with extra cream but I don’t have any friends to hang out with).

Well I maybe not as ordinary as you might have expected, because I am gay. Like VERY gay. And I have an extreme dirty mind, basically a polluted mind.

When I was still studying in Inkopolis High School, I had noticed that I was not really that interested in girls. A few girls had approached me and tried developing relationships with me but I always disappointed them at the end. That was the moment when I had finally realized that I was only interested in boys instead of girls. Ever since I had always found myself staring at my male classmates in class and imagined touching them whenever I was not busy with schoolwork or something else (alright I imagined doing that even when I was busy). When I wanted to pleasure myself at home, I looked up videos of Inkling boys online and then imagined those boys were my hot and sexy classmates (especially the sporty ones). Seeing the people I was interested in having sex together would greatly excite me and I couldn’t resist thinking of doing the same to one of my schoolmate in the Football Team I liked the most before. He was my best teammate and my best friend at that time. We usually hanged out together at and after school, and we talked about literally everything (including dirty stuff) to each other. And most importantly, he knew I was gay and what my dirty mind was thinking. When we hanged out at each other’s places, we played TV games and he was very kind enough to let me to touch him (and only touching, no kissing nor et cetera). He explained we could be both pleasured if he let me touch him and jerk him off so why not?

Yeah I know that probably sounded very very weird. Sorry about that. That was pretty dirty and naughty of me but that is my personality and I can’t deny it you know? Anyway I should get back to my introduction.

After I finished high school, I hadn’t contacted any of my friends anymore and here I am now. Being Agent 3 as I was recruited into the Squidbeak Splatoon by Marie, protecting Inkopolis and patrolling various stages. Recently Gramps and I went into a strange place called Deepsea Metro. We met an male Octoling and he had attacked us. When I tried fighting back the Octoling, the floor had suddenly collapsed and three of us all fell into the pit. I had thus lost contact with Gramps. As I adventured through that creepy facility looking for Gramps I had found a strange device and later on it admitted an emergency SOS signal. I followed that signal and saved both Gramps and that Octoling from getting smoothied by a crazy blender (which oddly looks like the blender at my apartment). I didn’t remember what had happened afterwards but I was told that I got knocked out because of the shock I received when I had hit the blender, afterwards I was mind-controlled by a pile of crazy goo and attacked both Gramps and the Octoling (I still couldn’t forgive myself for not being able to protect Gramps). As the Octoling had defeated the mind-controlled me, they had proceeded to escape from the facility and kicked the ass of a statue while it was trying to destroy Inkopolis??

Nonetheless those were in the past. There was no meaning mentioning them again. My current mission was to take care of this cute Octoling boy named Noel who was currently sleeping very peacefully on my bed. As I returned to my bedroom from bathroom, I pulled the blanket back onto Noel’s body so he would not catch a cold. He was wearing my shirt as pajama since the only clothe he had was that weird black suit he had wore since we had met in the Metro.

“Ummm……” Noel slightly moaned as I covered him with the blanket.

‘He’s pretty cute to be honest. I wish he would be my boyfriend.’ Without making any noises, I left my bedroom again as I took out my usual running gears and my favorite yellow bracelet from the drawer I always wear when I go for workout. I changed in the bathroom, tied my tentacles behind my head and wore my running shoes in the living room. As I tied the shoelaces of my shoes tightly, I looked into my bedroom again to make sure I did not wake Noel up. I felt relieved when I saw he was still sleeping restfully. I opened the main door slowly and locked it quietly as I left my apartment.

I started running on the sidewalk on the road. There was only a few squids and jellyfishes on the street at this early time. I looked forward and tried focusing on my workout, but there was one thing that kept appearing inside my head.

‘Noel…’

 

* * *

 

It was almost 9 right now. My clothings and pants were all soaked with my sweat. My whole body was sticky and I was in urge of a quick shower. When I reached the front door of my apartment trying to pull out my keys, I could hear Noel screaming very loudly inside. I hurried to open the door and rushed into the apartment. The first thing I saw was Noel sitting on the kitchen floor full of cereals, looking at the kitchen with a very scared face, and an empty cereal box right next to him.

“Noel! What happened?!” I rushed to pull Noel up as I closed the front door.

“Li- Liam!” Noel was crying and looked kind of relieved as he saw me coming.

Noel hugged me tightly while crying as he was now able to stand up.

“It’s alright now Noel. I’m here.” I patted his head and returned the hug. Noel was calming down right now and I took this chance to scan through the apartment, looking for any suspicious item to cause Noel to be this afraid. I could find nothing until my gaze met with the blender on the kitchen table.

‘Goddammit stupid blender!!! I knew I should hide it beforehand.’ Swearing to myself inside my mind, I paid my attention back to Noel as he had stopped crying and looked at me directly in the eyes. His light blue-green eyes were watery and tears could still be seen on his cheeks.

“I’m sorry Liam… I woke up and couldn’t find you anywhere. So I was trying to make cereal while waiting for you to come back and that ble- blender had scared me. I- I didn’t expect to see it again here so…” As Noel told I could confirm that my thought was proven correct.

“Don’t worry Noel. Commander Tartar won’t hurt you anymore. We had defeated it and it won’t come back. I promise I will protect you.” I responded firmly so Noel could calm down more.

“Liam…” Noel answered quietly.

‘If I hadn’t gone for workout and left Noel alone, this probably wouldn’t happened.’ I thought to myself as I continued hugging Noel and patting his back. “I’m sorry Noel. I should be at your side when you needed me the most. I will never leave you alone anymore.”

Noel hadn’t responded, only our breathing sounds could be heard.

“I’m guessing you’re hungry don’t ya? Let’s go to Inkopolis Square for breakfast.” I hope changing the topic would help Noel feel better.

“Um. I’ll go change. And you too Liam. You’re sweaty.” Noel answered and he laughed a little bit for telling me I was sweaty (I totally forgot I needed to take a shower because I started to feel uncomfortable wearing those soaking wet clothes but I wanted to show something to Noel first). How cute. He released the hug later and walked into the bedroom.

“Hey Noel!” I called as I caught up with him.

“What’s up? Liam.” Noel asked curiously, his eyes were still kind of watery and red.

“I’ll buy you some new gears as well and we can play Turf Battles later!” I suggested.

After hearing what I had just said, Noel had noticeably cheered up and gave me a big smile.

“YES!! Let’s go Turf Battles!” Noel rushed into my room, trying to get changed when I called him again.

“Noel wait! I know you’re very excited right now but I don’t think you should wear that black suit.” I told Noel as I walked into my bedroom with Noel.

“Why? It looks cool on me.” Noel asked again and followed me like a puppy.

“Because.” I started as I pointed to his suit. “You have worn that since Day 1 we met under there and it stinks!!”

“Well Liam those pants you had put into the Sloshing Machine for days are stinky too! Not to mention there are white stains on-”

“I’ll show you few of my shirts. You can wear mine for now and we’ll go buy some new clothes together.” I stopped him from mentioning those awkward white stains (YES THOSE STAINS ARE MY CUM OKAY? I JERKED OFF AND WAS TOO LAZY TO CLEAN UP. STOP ASKING) and took out a few T-shirts including my favorite Annaki Polpo-Pic Tee from the wardrobe. “They might be a little bit oversized for you but they should be fine for today.”

“Woah… they look very cool!!” Noel said as he took my Black V-Neck Tee and Navy Deca Logo Tee. “Hey Liam! Which one do you think fits me more?”

“They both look good on you. Maybe the blue one. It has all Ink Saver (Main) on it so that’s a plus.” I answered as I took out my King Flip Mesh from the drawer.

“Okay I’ll wear the navy blue one then!” As soon as Noel had said that, he took off his (my to be precious) pajamas.

“Noe-…” I couldn’t even finish what I wanted to say when Noel was already shirtless, standing right in front of me. I was shocked and kept staring at Noel when I saw how nice his body shape was. His chest were very muscular and with a six pack. I could also see the shapes of his ribs and collar bones. His arms seemed pretty strong as well.

‘Woah… Noel is even more muscular than me… Pretty sure his militarily training back in his old days was very tough.’ I thought as I continued looking at Noel’s bare chest.

“Liam…? What are you looking at?” Noel asked me, wondering what was I thinking, as he was now starting to change his pants.

I was unaware of Noel’s question and continued thinking about his body. ‘He looks really sexy when shirtless… Man I wish Noel could be my boyfriend so I can hug him all day long and touch his body… Or let Noel touch mine too… Ahh I’m getting hard…’

“Liam?” Noel asked again, this time even louder and had finally put me back to reality.

“!? Oh! I’m sorry Noel. I was just thinking of someth-.” What Noel had done had put me into shock again. He had pulled down his pants while I was thinking of dirty (and stupid) stuff and the only thing he had worn right now was his underwear. As soon as I saw his bare body (and the shape of his dick through his underwear) I turned and ran out of the bedroom as soon as possible.

“SORRY! I DIDN’T MEAN TO LOOK AT YOU CHANGING!!! I’M GONNA TAKE A SHOWER REAL QUICK” I screamed as I rushed to grab my hat and tee, blushing tremendously.

“Liam! What…” Noel tried to ask me what was causing me panicking but I already ran out and rushed into bathroom, locked the door, untied my tentacles, undressed myself, threw my dirty clothings onto the floor and put the clean ones onto the shelve. I got into the bathtub, turned on the hot water and started splashing my face and my harden member with fresh water just to calm myself down.

‘Oh my god Liam what the hell are you thinking? Noel has became your friend for just a day and you’re already thinking about doing numerous dirty stuff to him! Well I did touched his dick last night but I shouldn’t do that! Awghhhhhhh’

As the water splashed on my body, the sweat and dirty mind were flushed away. But I still had to deal with my hard length so I started rubbing it. Moments later as I was enjoying myself I heard knocking son the bathroom door.

“Liam? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Noel asked hesitatingly.

“Noth- Nothing! I just didn’t expect to see you undressing right in front of me…” I replied shyly as I stopped rubbing my thing.

“Um… okay? I finished dressing up by the way.”

“Alright~ I will be out in 5 minutes.”

I let the water to cool my mind for a few more minutes and wait for my member to return to its normal status before drying myself up. I picked up my dirty clothes and put them into a Tri-Slosher right next to the toilet (I mostly use it as a trash basket now), and put on my clean clothings. As I opened the door, I saw Noel waiting outside the bathroom, wearing my Navy Deca Logo Tee.

“Oh hey! You look awesome.” I complimented Noel and patted him on his shoulder as I walked out.

“Hehe… Thanks Liam. And…” Noel replied sheepishly.

“And…?”

“And sorry for what have just happened Liam. I used to change with others together in the old days so… I didn’t expect you would react that aggressively.” Noel apologized as he looked into my eyes.

“That’s alright… Don’t worry about that. Let’s go for breakfast.” I pretended that was nothing and started walking towards the main door. ‘Of course I would have reacted like that Noel… You’re driving my dirty mind crazy…’

“Nice!! I’m starving! Let’s eat!” Noel answered exciting as he rushed to the doorway and put on his black boot.

I was putting on my Sunset Orca Hi-Tops when I noticed Noel’s boot had a hole underneath.

“Hey Noel! Your boot has a hole! How could you go out with a broken shoe?” I asked worriedly.

“Oh… That’s alright. I-” Noel tried to stop me from worrying when I had decided to lend him my another pair shoes as well.

“You seriously need to get some new gears Noel. Hey, you can wear my Red Hi-Tops over there.” I pointed to my shoes right next to the entrance.

“Thanks Liam… I can’t thank you enough for what you have done to me in just a morning.” Noel answered as he went to pick up my Red Hi-Tops.

“No problem Noel. You’re my boyfriend after all.” That slipped out my mouth absent-mindedly. ‘Oh shit.’

Noel looked at me with a surprised face. “Boyf… Boyf riend?”

“I- I mean, Boy. Friend. Boy friend! We’re both boys and friends right? Heheheh” I tried to explain to Noel.

“Oh… Boyf riends! I see! Of course we are!” Noel accepted my bad explanation and finished putting the shoes on even though he had still mispronounced the word.

‘Thank god… That was so close…’

“Alright Liam! I’m ready! Let’s go!” Noel stood up and walked towards the entrance.

I made sure I had grabbed my wallet and shell phone before looking at Noel again.

“Noel are you ready? For a new adventure in this wonderful city?” I asked.

“YES!” Noel answered thrillingly.

I laughed a little as I saw his excited face. “Welcome to Inkopolis, Noel.” I opened the door and Noel basically just jumped out of the apartment and looked back to me.

“LET’S GO INKOPOLIS!”

As I locked the door behind us and walked towards the Inkopolis Metro station, Noel’s new journey in Inkopolis and my new journey with my boyf-riend had both just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my primary language (I speak Inklish) so there might be some mistakes. Please excuse for them lol.  
> And mostly importantly!!! Because I am not an expert in English I can't really describe things and stuff in details so it might be a little bit difficult to imagine the characters and events. But I think this is why reading fanfic is fun. You can use your imagination on the characters and naughty stuff (?) they're doing all in your mind :3


	3. An Awkward Start of the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel and Liam were going to participate in Turf Wars together! But before they did, they needed to travel to Inkopolis Square and have their breakfast first. What makes it even better than doing them awkwardly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention anything about procrastination? I didn't leave this behind that long right? *Looks at the publish date* Oops. My bad. Please don't blame me for spending all my time playing the good-old sploon (and getting salty in ranked battles).

After around five minutes of walk from my apartment, we had arrived the busy Blackbelly Skatepark train station. It has a very modern look with Inklings holding skateboards walking by at a rather fast pace. Most shops around the station sell merchandise related to skateboarding, with a few selling sport drinks and snacks.

“Woah…” Noel was stunned by the busy train station and its surroundings, looking around like an excited little boy.

“Alright Noel.” I started the conversation, even though I wanted to look at Noel’s amazed face few more moments. “Let’s go get you a travel card so we can ride the metro to Inkopolis Square.”

“Travel card? Is it something just like… the CQ Card in the Deepsea Metro?” Noel asked softly and pointed his gaze to somewhere else, avoiding eye contact with me.

“Yeah… Exactly like that. C’mon, follow me.” I answered as I led Noel to the service counter and we were soon greeted by a Jellyfish staff.

As I paid the money to the staff (man Jellyfish’s hands are slimly and weird as hell) and handed the card to Noel, I had noticed that Noel was being odd and looking kind of off again. It seemed like he was not feeling okay. ‘Probably he just need a few more days to get used to his new modern life…’

“Noel? Let’s go have our breakfast first. Then we can have fun in Turf Wars!”

Noel seemed to be delighted upon hearing the word Turf (or maybe breakfast, I actually dunno). ‘That’s a good sign at least. Now I know how to make Noel happy.’

“Of course Liam! Let’s go.” Noel responded excitingly and we walked towards to entry gates together.

* * *

As we reached the platform, there were tons of Inklings waiting for the train. There were a father holding his little son’s hand while talking about the League Battles they were going to spectate soon. The kid was probably just reached 4 or 5 years old and learnt the way to shape shift as he did not seem to walk very steadily. Walking towards to middle of the platform, we went to sit on a bench and wait for the next train to arrive.

While I was telling Noel how I spent my free time in Inkopolis, I had noticed that Noel was shaking slightly, and looking even more uncomfortable than at the station entrance just now. This was the moment I realized something WAS indeed wrong.

“Noel? What’s wrong? Are you feeling sick?” I asked worriedly.

“Urgh… It’s nothing.” Noel responded, clearly trying to hide something away from me.

“Come on Noel you gotta tell me. Don’t act like you’re alright. You’re shaking, obviously.” I asked again. ‘Noel… Is he afraid of the metro? After all those shits happened down there?’

“It’s… nothing, really. I’m just kinda scared I guess? I have enough of the metro already.” Noel answered softly as he looked away again.

“Noel… Look at me.” I had no idea what I should respond to Noel. However, I only knew that I had to do something to calm Noel down. So without thinking much I told Noel to look at me, followed by grabbing his hand and holding it tightly.

I think I had startled Noel for a little as he was surprised and looked at me rather nervously. ‘Awww man how cute. I wish I could have chance to see him blush more often… Kiss him maybe. NO! NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR ME TO THINK ABOUT THAT’

“Liam? Wha-what are you doing?” Noel asked, face blushing red while he silently accepting my grab.

“Calming you down of course! This is what friends do right?” I responded and chuckled as Noel’s face was heating up even more, still not letting go of the grab.

“Um…” Noel said nothing but only nodded his head. He then looked away and squeezed my hand a little just to let me know that he was feeling better.

“I like how you look when you feel embarrassed, Noel. It’s very adorable.” ‘OH SHIT I LET MY MIND SLIPPED THROUGH MY MOUTH AGAIN’

Noel returned his gaze to me and opened his mouth for a little as he tried to form a respond when the train arrived (THANK DEAR GOD). I tried to change the topic as quickly as I could.

“H-HEY LO-LOOK!” I literally screamed that out and lowered my voice immediately as I saw other Inklings and Jellyfishes staring at me. “Um… The train arrived. Let’s go.”

“Oh-Okay. A-and thank you… For your compliment I guess?” Noel replied sheepishly.

“No prob.” I gave him a little smile before we stood up and walked towards the train, with our hands connected (and our faces blushing) together.

The trains this morning were a bit crowded than usual. While we barely fitted ourselves into the train, the doors closed and the train started moving. Both Noel and I were standing next to each other. However, because of the huge amount of Inklings in the train, we basically had been squished to face each other closely.

“Sorry Noel, it seems like today’s a busy morning.” I told Noel as I gave him an awkward laugh. I still could not get the fact out of my mind that the two of us were holding hands and standing closely to each other, face to face, just like a pair of lovers. I could feel my chest was touching Noel’s and my free hand moved absent-mindedly to hold onto Noel’s back.

As I was taller than Noel, his face was around at the height of my neck. As more and more passengers get onto the train, we were having fewer and fewer space to stand. Suddenly the train slowed down and I almost lost my balance. Luckily Noel had held onto the handrail so when I fell forward, Noel had supported me and I had pulled him closer to me. Noel’s head and his face tentacle got pushed onto my chest. As I had my balance back I realized that our chests were pressed against each other tightly. I could feel the hot breath of Noel blowing onto my neck and chest. Not to mention that the tip of Noel’s face tentacle was moving and tickling my chest. Most importantly, there was something tickling one of my nipples!!!

‘Oh. My. God. This is bad this is bad. This ride is gonna drive me crazy! Noel the cute Octoling is standing right in front of me and we’re holding each other’s hands! The warm moist air blown onto my chest and the gentle touch on my chest and nipple from Noel’s soft tentacle! NO NO NO NO LIAM STOP YOUR DIRTY MIND! HE IS YOUR FRIEND! DON'T THINK OF NAUGHTY STUFF NOW ON A GODDAMNED TRAIN!’

As the situation was getting more and more awkward, I talked to Noel quietly.

“Hey Noel! Sorry about that pull just now. You can stand still again now. I got my balance back.”

“Urgh… I can’t!” Noel responded, trying to pull away from me but failed.

This was the moment I realized what the problem was. During the collision just now, Noel’s sucker on his tentacle had sucked onto my nipple!

“Noel… Don’t tell me… Your sucker is attached to me?” I asked Noel, hoping my thought was wrong.

“It seems like it Liam…” Noel continued to remove his sucker on my chest by pulling it away from me but I could only feel it was sucking on my nipple even more tightly.

“Ugh!” I could not stop myself from moaning and Noel peeked at me, blushing very hardly.

As the train continued to move it seemed that no one had noticed our situation yet. Otherwise, both of us would get arrested for sex harassment.

“I am sorry Liam!! I’m tryin-” Noel apologized, still working to remove his tentacle away from me.

“Its-It’s alright Noel! Take your time. Now try to relax for a bit. If you continue to be this nervous it will only suck onto me tighter.” I tried to calm Noel down by telling him to relax and patting his back.

Noel’s face was like a red apple right now. Even his ink color was starting to turn to reddish pink from his ordinary light pink.

“Okay Noel. Listen to me.” I needed to find a way to calm him down as soon as possible so he could relax and release his sucker.

“Yeah..?” Noel responded.

“Close your eyes, take a deep breath and think of your favorite Off the Hock song.”

“But I’m trying to remove my tentacle from you…”

“Because. You will be less stressed and your sucker will release once you’re relaxed. Trust me.” I patted Noel’s back again, trying to convince him.

“… Okay.” Noel seemed kind of unsure but he lightly squished my hand again and closed his eyes as I told him to.

I could feel his sucker was rubbing and sucking my nipple so this was very awful for me to stay silent and try not to moan. My member was becoming harder and harder already and I could feel some liquid was starting to leak from the tip of my member, wetting my underwear. The constrain of my underwear on my member had made me feel uncomfortable. As my member continued to grow, I even accidentally (seriously, it was an accident) poked Noel’s inner thigh with my member a few times while Noel was trying his best to relax.

‘C’mon… Liam! Just hang on for few more minutes! Don’t cum you retard…!’

Luckily Noel did not notice the poking by my member (hopefully) and few moments later (just one station before reaching Inkopolis Square), Noel’s tentacle was finally removed from me.

“…” “…” Both of us were relieved when this awkward event was over. As the train approached Inkopolis Square, the whole train of passengers including us got off and started heading off towards the Square. Both of us were speechless all the way until we reached the exit gates.

“So… Noel.” I broke the award silence between us first.

“… Yeah?” Noel responded rather softly.

“Don’t feel bad about what happened just now. It was just a small accident.”

“I’m sorry about that Liam, if I had made you feel uncomfortable.” Noel replied, still avoiding looking at me directly.

“Don't be sorry. C’mon, let’s go get some breakfast.” I suggested.

And the old breakfast magic trick had worked again as Noel instantly looked at my face and smiled once he heard the word breakfast. I am pretty sure he loves eating the tasty (and high in calorie) food in Inkopolis.

“YES! Let’s have breakfast!” Noel said excitingly and rushed towards to exit gates, waving his hand in air to tell me to catch up.

‘Now this is the energetic Noel I like to see.’ I smiled and followed Noel.

* * *

As we left the busy train station, I guided Noel to the restaurant right next to the station I loved to visit every time I come to do some battles in Square, Giant Burger Squid. Today was another busy day for the restaurant as the restaurant was packed with various Inklings having their meal before participating in battles. As soon as we entered the restaurant, we were greeted by a pink Inkling waitress.

“Hello Liam! Welcome back again… And wow! Is he your boyfriend? How handsome!” The waitress said excitingly without thinking much.

“Ah!! He-Hey! Do-Don’t-Don’t sa-say-say th-tha-thattt-that!” This had caught me off guard and I blushed tremendously.

“Boy-boy-boyfriend!?!?” Noel was also shocked when he heard that.

“Hahahaha I was just joking okay?? Oh my god you two are so funny.” She replied and laughed when she saw the two of us blushing like tomatoes. She then walked inside and guided us to our seat.

We were seated in front of each other at a table next to the window facing the Square. Numerous Inklings walked by with their weapons in hand. Some Inklings would stop by and pat the Jellyfish on the road. Pairs of Inklings lovers would hold hands and enjoy their sandwiches and drinks at tables near the food truck named Crust Bucket. Occasionally there were also Octolings wandering around the Square, but the Inklings at the Square barely noticed the difference between them and would still hang around with the Octolings as same as the Inklings.

I was brought back to the reality from my day dream when I heard foot steps from behind. It was the waitress’.

“Welcome back to Giant Burger Squid again Liam! I’m guessing you’re gonna order the same ‘good-old’ breakfast set as usual right? And oh yes! Let me give you the menu little boy. I’m Emily by the way. Nice to meet you!” Emily literally finished saying that in ten seconds I believe? She spoke so fast I saw Noel was smiling kind of awkwardly. That’s relatable, the excessive energy Emily had do scare her customers sometime. As she finished talking, she walked away again and soon later returned with a menu and two glasses of water in her hands.

“Nic-nice to meet you Emily. Th-thank you.” Noel greeted Emily while taking the menu from her and started reading.

“Emily please. You’re too energetic you’re gonna scare your customers away one day . And also, don’t say those embarrassing stuff in front of a person you just met. That’s rude.” I told Emily, pretending to be annoyed by what she had done just now.

“Hahaha sorry my man. I said I was just joking just now! And I can’t really help with my energetic personality, it’s how I am.” She paused for a second to put down the glasses of water and then continued. “Anyway is he your new friend? I have never seen him before around. Nice hairstyle by the way. Very fresh.” Emily asked curiously, while Noel was still deciding what food he wanted to choose, not paying attention to our conversation. (Frankly speaking, I think Noel was so impressed by those good-looking pictures of the food. I swear I saw he dripped a few drops of his saliva onto the menu. Ewww.)

“He is Noel, my... good old friend who have just moved into Inkopolis Square a few days ago. I’m taking him around to show him the city. We’re gonna do some Turf Wars after we have our meal.” I told Emily while trying to come up a reason to explain Noel’s existence.

“Noel huh. Cool name dude! Sounds splatfestive!” Emily stated with a big grin on her face.

“Yeah… Anyway how is your day at work? Going smoothly?”

“Another busy day as usual dude. I’m gonna pass out if you don’t order and let me have my break soon.” Emily sighed as she replied.

“Ha ha for sure. Of course you’re busy. This is the most busiest restaurant around after all.”

As I talked to Emily, Noel had finally looked back up from the menu and spoke.

“Ummm… madam can I order now…?” Noel asked sheepishly.

“Of course Noel! What do you want? Just call me Emily by the way.” Emily replied with a big smile on her face.

“I want the one with waffles please…?”

“Wait. Waffles? Seriously?” I interrupted. “Pancakes are way better Noel.”

“One pancake set and one waffle set then. Gotcha. What drink do you want, Noel?” Emily ignored my words and replied politely as she jotted down our order.

“I want orange juice, no pulp please.” Noel replied, smiling slightly (probably he knew he was gonna have a great meal later).

“What? Orange juice without pulp is not orange juice at all!!!” I interrupted again and this time Emily had stared at me and replied.

“Liam, just let your ‘boyfriend’ have what he wants! Don’t be grumpy like that.” Emily stated as she continued to jot down our orders.

“Yeah… you’re right. But it just feels weird to…” I wanted to defend myself, but I felt a little bit guilty since Emily was right.

“Liam, what’s wrong with waffle and orange juice without pulp?” As I talked to Emily, Noel interrupted me with his question, his face blushing slightly (because Emily said ‘boyfriend’ again!!! Goddamnit Emily!).

“It’s… nothing Noel. You can have those if you want to.” I sighed after replying to Noel. Explaining what Splatfests are and telling the Splatfest results to Noel right now did not seem to be the correct moment, after all he had not even experienced Turf Wars by himself. Noel said nothing and looked at me with his shiny eyes filled with curiosity as I talked to myself.

“Do you guys need anything else?” Emily asked again. We both shook our heads and she walked away with her notepad, telling us she would be right back with our orders.

“Thanks.” I thanked Emily and drank my glass of water.

As soon as Emily walked away, Noel leaned forward and asked quietly.

“Liam, is Em-Emily your girl-girlfri-friend?”

“Um!!” The unexpected question had caused me to spit out the water in my mouth and start coughing.

Noel was obviously startled by my sudden reaction and hurried to hand me the handkerchief on the table.

“Liam you alright?” Noel asked with concern in his voice.

“Argh… I-I’m fine.” I replied, still coughing but started to feel better.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have asked that. It’s too personal.” Noel replied with a disappointed face, probably feeling guilty.

“No prob. Noel, it’s fine.” I tried to comfort him before continuing. “She is just my friend. We met in battles awhile ago. I didn’t even realize she is the waitress here before she had recognized and greeted me again here. After that day we became friends and I came to visit this restaurant more and more often.”

“I see… She seems like a nice person. And energetic.” Noel stated, now staring out of the window.

“She is. Well sometimes she is indeed a little bit too energetic. Can’t help with that. She plays well in battles though.”

“I can’t wait to play Turf Wars as soon as possible…!” Noel said excitingly.

“You can, after we have our meal!” I replied with a big smile.

“Hey boys. Sorry to keep you two waiting. Here’s your food.” Emily had returned with two trays of food in her hands. As soon as she walked towards us, the smell of waffles and pancakes came into our noses and both of us had let out a ‘ummmmm’ noise. I felt even hungrier as I saw the freshly made golden crispy waffles and pancakes were being served.

She placed down the tray with Noel’s waffles and orange juice (without pulp, eww) first, before putting down the tray with pancakes and a cup of coffee and a small pot of milk beside. Lastly she placed the syrup down onto the table. Then there was something which had caught my attention.

“Ummm? What’s with that cake? We didn’t ordered that?” I asked Emily.

“Oh.. Keep that a secret and don’t tell my boss Liam. I got that chocolate cake for you two as a secret gift. For becoming boyfriends of course.” As soon as she finished speaking, she walked away laughing and waving goodbye to us.

“…” I instantly became speechless again.

“Wo-woah. She’s ve-very ‘nice’ I-I guess. Th-the food looks ta-tasty to-too!” Noel commented, flushing very badly. I could literally see steam coming out from his head.

“Don-don’t mind her. C’mon, let’s eat.” I said awkwardly as we started having our meal.

The two of us having our me rather quietly at the beginning, obviously because of what Emily had mentioned earlier before we started to chat normally. We talked about the basic rules of Turf Wars and I briefly explained the gear abilities. In the middle of our conversation, I heard a familiar music. It was the opening of the Off the Hock News.

“Hey Noel look! It’s news time! That means the stage rotation has just changed!” I told Noel excitingly.

This time it is the turn for Noel to get choked by his orange juice (remember, no pulp).

“Oh god Noel you okay?” I grabbed the handkerchief on the table and handed to Noel.

“Wh-what!?” Noel tried to speak as he took the handkerchief to wipe his mouth, but failed and coughed for a few times before continuing. “Off the Hock!? They host news!? On TV!? Aren’t they the Agents from Squidbe-”

“Shhhhhhhh!!!!!!” I stopped Noel before he spilled out all of our secrets. “You can’t say those in public Noel!!” I told him quietly.

“Hehehe my bad.” Noel replied with his shy laughter. Cute.

I replied nothing, as I was busy focusing on the pure laughter Noel was giving to me. That laughter is the most precious item I had ever have and I need to protect it at all cost. Whenever I saw his smile, I could feel the warmth within his happiness going inside me and warming my ice-cold heart. ‘I wish I could see him smile all day long…’

“… -try one…?”

“…”

“… I try… -cake?”

“…”

“…Liam?”

“…!! What’s up?” I was paying too much attention to Noel’s smile I didn’t even realize Noel was talking to me.

“I said, can I try one bite? Your pancake.”

“Oh. Of course.” I cut a small piece of pancake and picked it up with my fork. As I wanted to hand the fork to Noel, he opened his mouth naturally, waiting for me to feed him.

“…!” ‘Oh. My. God. Does Noel want me to feed him!? This feels just like we are a pair of lovers!’

Noel blinked for a few times, his face was like ‘What are you waiting for? Just feed me already’.

I slowly moved the fork towards Noel and fed him. Noel closed his mouth and literally sucked my fork before I pulled the fork out. I looked at my fork (with Noel’s saliva on it) for a few moment with a blank face, before looking back up to Noel. He was chewing the pancake and he seemed satisfied with the pancake.

“Liam! You’re right! Pancake tastes good too!! Gonna have pancake next time!” He mumbled as his mouth was full.

“O-oh. Of course. I told you before.” As I answered, I used the fork to pick up another piece of pancake and ate it, before realizing that the fork was inside Noel just now (this sounds weird). I hurried to pick up my cup of coffee and drank in order to calm myself down. As Noel swallowed the pancake, he drank his juice as well before Emily approached again.

“Hey my dear pair of little boy-friends~ I saw what you did just now~ Don’t be too naughty okay?” Emily spoke quietly, just loud enough for two of us to hear, with a huge grin on her face before walking away again.

Both of us spitted our drinks out at the same time.

“SHUT UP EMILY!” “Please don’t say that Emily…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noel and Liam were going to Turf Wars in the next chapter! Who knows what would happen during the battle right? Maybe smut? Probably not during battles right? After battles? I dunno. Maybe ink. Definitely there would be ink flying around. Lots of ink. Covered by ink, lots of ink. Maybe bombs as well. You all gotta stop Emily from messing the two btw. Unless...?


	4. Octoling on the Turf for the First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having an awkward breakfast, the duo had proceeded to the main tower in Inkopolis Square, Deca Tower, to play their very first Turf Wars together. This would be the first time for Noel to experience Turf Wars. What they didn’t know was that things were going to become naughty (i.e. Liam at his finest) and an unexpected incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back again. This chapter will still be in Liam’s POV so you can get to know what Liam was thinking in his mind. There will be swears and description of sex in this chapter so please prepare yourself first before you start reading.

As we finished our wonderful (and slightly awkward) meal in Giant Burger Squid and prepared to pay, Emily had came over again.

“Hey you two! Now since you two are full. Remember to burn some calories by having ‘fun’ in turf okay? Liam, don’t be too greedy by the way. Give your ‘friend’ some time to catch his breath.” Emily said with a smirk on her face.

“Oh shut up already Emily.” I replied with an annoyed tone while Noel had remained silent.

“Hey dude relax. It’s just a ‘friendly’ reminder.” Emily bursted out laughing after saying that.

I shook my head, knowing her very well that once she knew my secret she would not give up onteasing me that easily.

“Anyway. Thank you for coming Liam! Please visit again~ Bring Noel with you of course.”

“Bye Emily. We would visit again soon.” Noel replied with a slightly awkward face.

I waved goodbye to Emily and we walked out the restaurant. As soon as we left the entrance, the sunlight shined on us right away. Today was sunny and the sky was blue and clear. The light breeze blown onto us had indicated that the comfortable weather today was very suitable for playing Turf Wars.

“So Noel.” I started the conversation, catching Noel’s attention.

“Um yeah?” Noel replied sheepishly and gave me a smile while looking directly at my eyes.

I looked at Noel and stared at his face. I tried to form a reply but I could not because his reaction was so cute and delightful it had distracted me. That pure smile had warmed my heart and could melt an iceberg. It felt like he was acting like an innocent child who had never gone outside (technically he indeed had never gone outside before, he was underground for a long time after all). As he smiled, I could see his two pointy teeth. His lips seemed soft as well. It would be my pleasure if our lips could connect to each other and had a deep kiss (preferably French kiss). His light blue eyes with a layer of green had reflected some sunlight and my image in his shiny eyes. I could see myself floating on Noel’s beautiful dark brown irises in a blue pond. He blinked once before continued to look at me, tilted his head slightly and seemedto be puzzled by my action. He was probably thinking why I was staring at him like a psychopath (not gonna lie I do think I am acting like a creep sometime). This had not stopped me from looking at Noel. His soft cheek was turning light pink and so attractive I wanted to touch it so badly, pinch it maybe (not punch, never, never punch the boy you like), but kiss was the best for sure.

“Liam? Are you okay?” Noel asked softly, waving his hands in front of my face and trying to get my attention.

“Hehe…” Noel failed of course. I was still in my imagination of him. Both of his rounded ears twitched when he did not receive a proper response from me. I had also realized that his ears were asymmetrical as well. One of them was indented, although I was curious about that, I did not had the courage to ask Noel why it was like that.

“Liam???” Noel had asked again, literally screamed at me this time.

“Oh!!! Hey Noel.” I had my focus back and started to think about what I wanted to tell Noel just now.

“You seemed strange. Is anything bothering you?” Noel asked worriedly.

“Nothing. Thanks Noel.” I thanked him before continuing. “So. We should get going. We’re going to our main target today!” I said excitingly as I pointed my finger towards the most iconic building in Inkopolis Square.

Noel followed my point and looked at the building everyone was familiar in Inkopolis, the Deca Tower. It is the main building in Inkopolis Square. The main entrance on the ground level leads to the Battle Lobby. There are billboards and a giant TV screen, which broadcast Off the Hock News every two hours, installed on the tower. On top of the tower is the Great Zapfish. It is always chilling out on the tower and it will occasionally fly above Inkopolis. All the Inklings and Octolings in the Inkopolis Square will gather together here to participate in Turf Wars, Ranked Battles, League Battles or Private Battles. Basically Deca Tower is the main component of every Inkopolis citizens’ life. Today, there were a lot of players gathering around the entrance of Battle Lobby and waiting for their friends to join.

I noticed that there was an Inkling Boy who had waved at my direction, although he was probably waving at someone else. Yeah definitely not at me. So I ignored him and returned my focus back to Noel. He seemed to be stunned by the numerous Inklings around the entrance of Deca Tower.

“Woah… This place is amazing! I can’t wait to battle with others!”

“For sure Noel. I know playing Turf War for the first time is very exciting for you. But first, we gotta have you registered. You need an ID in order to partcipate.” I told Noel as I pointed to the counter inside the lobby. The Inkling Boy staff did not seem to notice us as he was busying working on his computer.

“Register? ID?” Noel asked curiously.

“Yeah. You need to register and get an ID card first. Then you can have your battle records and stuff stored in the it. C’mon, let’s go.” As I spoke, I held Noel’s hand naturally and led him to the counter. (I swear to god I did not hold his hand intentionally. It just happened naturally. Oh my god am I treating Noel as my boyfriend in my big brain already??? No NO NOOOOOOOO I CAN’T DO THAT TO NOEL. WHAT IF HE HATES ME FOR BEING HOMO!? NO HOMO NO HOMO NO NO NO STOP DIRTY MIND! AM I SWEATING?) Luckily Noel had accepted my hold without saying a word and followed me.

As soon as we approached the counter, the staff had noticed us and looked up from his computer.That staff was an Inkling Boy with a yellow Hipster hairstyle and a dark short sleeved uniform. His body was tanned and his arms were pretty muscular as well. When the staff saw me, he opened his mouth a little and seemed to be surprised. As he wanted to speak, Noel had started the conversation excitingly first.

“Excuse me sir! I want to register please!” Noel spoke to the staff as he had placed both of his hands on the counter, his body slightly leaning forward towards the staff (and of course, it means his butt pushing backwards. Man I love the shape of his but- NO STOP).

The staff replied Noel’s excitement with a smile. “Sure. You will need to fill in this form first, then proceed to the photo booth at the other side to take a photo of yourself before returning here. And…” He stopped speaking and looked at me with a puzzled face.

“And…?” Noel asked, seemed to be puzzled as well.

“Sorry to be impolite but Liam, are you his guardian?” The staff asked, with a smirk on his face.

Noel was surprised by the fact that the staff knew my name and looked at me as well.

“Oh…! Hi Andrew. Yeah. I AM his guardian. Problems?” I answered, laughing awkwardly. ‘Why is HE on duty today…’

“I see. Hey Liam I think you looked strange today. You don’t look like the serious-looking Inkling hero you always describe yourself as.” Andrew the staff stood up from his chair and continued. “Anyway, you can fill in the form with this young adult here together. That will be helpful.” Andrew said as he handed Noel the form and a pen with both of his hands and gave me another smirk again. “Just make sure not to hold his hand nor his dick when he is writing okay?” Andrew told me quietly before laughing out hard and returning to his work on the computer again.

Noel could not hear what Andrew had said to me and seemed to be puzzled (again) by Andrew’s sudden laugh.

“Thanks Andrew. VERY cool.” “Thank you Andrew!” I gave a death stare to Andrew while Noel thanked him excitingly. We then walked to a desk nearby, preparing to fill in the form.

“Hey Liam. Do you know him? Andrew?” Noel asked me curiously as soon as we sat down.

“Umm… yeah. I know Andrew personally. We were ‘good’ friends I guess? He went to the same school as mine.” I told Noel, still feeling kind of awkward as Andrew must have noticed me holding Noel’s hand when we walked towards the counter.

“Do you hang out with Andrew often? He seems to be a nice person.” Noel asked again, this time looking more enthusiastic.

“Er… I hang out with him sometimes I guess? And I can’t really agree on the comment that he is a nice person but well. He’s not a bad person as well after all. So he’s kind of nice maybe?” I replied. ‘Noel, I can’t tell you our relationship in public though… I’ll tell you once all three of us have a chance to meet together.’

“Alright. Please tell me more about Andrew when we get back home! I wanna know more about you and your friends! Now I have to finish filling in the form.” Noel replied and started writing.

“Sure. Take your time.” I replied, short and simple.

While Noel was busy filling up the form, I looked at my inkPhone and Inkstagram before realizing that I had received a text message from Emily.

“Hey Liam! Be sure to use protection :-) Dont be too hash with ur bf k?”

That’s an instant delete. ‘Dumb Emily I will destroy your phone and give you a lesson to learn in the future.’

I checked on Noel and since he was still writing, I decided to check the current and upcoming stages rotation.

“The stages right now for Turf are Shellendorf Institute and Moray Towers… my god why… I hate them. Luckily the stages will change 20 more minutes later. Just enough time for the registration. We could play in the next rotation.” I talked to myself as I felt irritated about the current terrible stages. I hate these two the most. I tried to avoid playing when these two were up. I just could not find the correct techniques when playing on these two stages. Most of the time I lost or get scolded by my teammates for not using the stages’ characteristics efficiently.

Right after I finished checking the stages (the next rotation had Sturgeon Shipyard and I like it), Noel told me to check his form. To my surprise, I found that Noel had filled his age as 18.

“Woah what? Noel you’re 18 years old!? I thought you were 15! You looked so young to me!” I told Noel as I looked at his face again (just to confirm my theory of Noel looked like a 15-year-old. Definitely nothing sexual okay? AO3 readers please don’t comment about my dirty mind.)

“Yeah I’m 18. And actually I don’t know how old you are Liam. I’m guessing you’re 21 because you looked very mature and fit to me.” Noel replied to me, smiling shyly with his face turning pink for a little.

“I’m 19. Not very old though but hey! Thanks for saying that I looked mature.” I replied, giving Noel a big smile as return. ‘Noel said I looked like a 21-year-old… Now I feel like I am Noel’s older brother, or even his daddy? Heh heh I want to treat and love Noel just like how I would love my younger brother. Pleasure him as well- WAIT JUST STOP’

“You’re welcome. Hehe.” Noel said sheepishly as he turned his face away, looking shy. As cute as always.

“So… Since the form is now filled in, let’s go take a picture then submit the form. Can’t wait to play.” I told Noel as I stood up.

“Okay!” Noel replied with his eyes shining. I could tell that Noel could not wait any longer for battles.

We both walked towards the photo booth. A jellyfish staff was waiting next to the photo machine and waving at us with his slimy tentacles (eww). As instructed by the staff, Noel stepped into the booth and after a few flashes inside, he stepped out with the photos in his hand.

“Okay it’s done. Sorry to keep you waiting, Liam. Let’s go.” Noel said to me with a smile on his face.

I returned the smile and put my hand out towards Noel, inviting him to hold my hand again. (Because I forgot that Andrew was the receptionist after all. He is gonna roast me again in the future for sure.)

He accepted my offer happily without thinking too much and grabbed my hand. I could feel my hand was being squeezed a little. I like how Noel’s soft palm feel and the pressure he applied when he squeeze my hand, just enough to let me understand that he was comfortable with us holding hands. I could not stop imaging that we were holding hands as a pair of boyfriends instead of good friend or guardian-kid relationships. Ohhh cute Noel my boi I wish you were my boyfri- NO STOP C’MON LIAM!

After we went back to the counter and handed the photos to Andrew (I was pretty sure he saw us holding hands again as he couldn’t stop giving me smirks!), he sticked the photo onto the ID card and told us to wait for awhile. After Andrew checked the form, he went into a room behind the counter and took a bag out.

“Okay Noel. The registration is now completed. This is the welcome pack for every new player here. It contains three gears and a inktank with your first weapon.” Andrew then handed Noel his new ID card and the bag containing a White Headband, a Basic Tee (strangely enough, the pattern on the shirt looked like the word Octopus instead of Squid) and a pair of Cream Basic along with a Splattershot Jr. and its specialized ink tank.

“Have fun in Turf Wars with Liam your guardian. You can borrow a regular ink tank at the counter right next to the photo booth. But I’m guessing Liam has his extra ink tank in his locker anyway so you can just borrow his. The male changing room is right next to the entrance.” Andrew said and went back to his work immediately.

“Thanks! Alright, Liam let’s go!” Noel told me excitingly and rushed towards to changing room.

“Thanks Andrew.” I told Andrew and turned around, wanted to follow Noel.

“Hey Liam.” He said to me in the counter, just loud enough only for me to able to hear.

“Um?” I stopped and looked back to Andrew. He gestured me to go back to the counter so I sighed and walked backed. He stood up after I reached the counter.

“Noel… Is he an Octoling? Are you dating him?” Andrew asked quietly, making sure no one else could hear what we were talking about.

“I knew you would notice that… He… Yes he is an Octo and… I can’t say I AM dating him because… He doesn’t even know I like him! I treat him as a good friend. I am helping him to adjust to the life on the surface.” I told Andrew and sighed once again. I could feel myself blushing and my face was heating up very badly.

“On the surface? What do you mean?” Andrew asked curiously while trying to keep his voice low. He did not know anything about Deepsea Metro nor the fight against NILS Statue.

“It’s not convenient to talk here. When we have time, let’s gather and talk alright?” I told Andrew, trying to get rid of this topic for now.

“Sure Senpai Liam. Anyway I can tell you like Noel from the way you looked at him, Liam. You were once my boyfriend after all. Of course I know you like boys like Noel. Cute boys with bright personality.” Andrew said and gave me another smirk.

“…” I was speechless for a moment before Noel yelled.

“Liam! Come on! What are you waiting for!”

“Go Senpai. Have fun with your BF.” Andrew said and smiled before returning to his work.

“Bye Andrew. Talk to you later again.” I replied and walked towards to changing room.

* * *

 

I showed Noel where my locker was located and took out a key to open the locker. On the front side of the locker door there was a Forge and an Inkling Girl stickers as well as a plate numbered 69 on the top left corner (Yeah. My locker is number 69). Inside my locker were two regular ink tanks, a pair of Splat Dualies, a Forge Splattershot Pro, a Splat Roller, few shirts hanged on top and a suction bomb placed on the bottom. I had also sticked a photo taken by Emily of myself wielding the Splat Roller during a League Battle onto the back side of the locker door. I do think really I looked very cool and handsome during that match.

“So Noel, you can register for a locker for yourself after we played. You can put your bag into my locker for now. Since you’re wearing my gears already so I guess you don’t need to change right?” I asked Noel. He was wearing my perfect gears after all (with good gear abilities on them).

“Yeah I’m fine with the gears already. Thanks for borrowing them to me Liam. I liked both their designs and abilities.” Noel thanked me with a big smile on his face.

“No problem. How about your weapon? Do you want to use the Splattershot Jr. you receive just now or my Dualies? I have a Splattershot Pro as well.” I asked as I placed my bag into the locker and took my Splat Roller out.

“I would use my Splattershot Jr.. The special ink tank looks very cute.” Noel replied while looking at his new ink tank. There was a small yellow tag with an octopus icon on it attached to the ink tank.

“Alright. I would go with my beloved roller then I guess.” I replied while placing the roller onto the floor. I sat down on the bench and started tightening my shoes laces. At the same time Noel had peeked into my locker and saw the picture.

“Whoah Liam… You looked awesome in the picture! The pose you were making in the picture looks like you’re ruling the whole match!” I looked up and saw Noel pointing at me in the picture.

“Hehe. Thanks Noel. It was the first time my team got top 1 in League Battles so I was really excited that time.” This was so embarrassing and I could feel my face was becoming burning hot as Noel just said I looked awesome! I had never got complimented by others that much before meeting Noel. It felt nice to be complimented. Noel please compliment me more. I would feel so satisfied.

“You attention please. The next Turf Wars lobby is now open. Please go to the Main Lobby Room for registration if you want to participate.”

After Noel heard the announcement, he became enlightened immediately.

“Hey Liam! Let’s go battle! My first Turf War!” Noel said excitingly while holding his weapon.

I stood up, grabbed an ink tank from my locker and wore it, then held my roller onto my shoulder before replying.

“Sure! I’m ready. Let’s go!”

* * *

 

Unfortunately, we were separated into opposite teams. This meant I could not protect my precious boy Noel and I had to splat him! The stage was Sturgeon Shipyard, which was good, but not as good as playing with Noel.

I was assigned as Team Blue while Noel was assigned as Team Yellow. My team were consisted oftwo Inkling Girls with Octobrush and Explosher respectively and an Inkling Boy with a Kensa Splattershot. I recognized him before the battle as he waved at me at the entrance. When we two saw each other in the lobby, he smiled at me and I responded with a nod because obviously I am a polite person. Noel’s team were all consisted of three Inkling Boys. They looked like those stupid gangers with ear piercings you could find hanging out smoking behind buildings sometime. They were welding Sploosh-o-matic, Splat Charger and Carbon Roller Deco.

As my team was being teleported onto the stage spawn, I could see Noel and those gangsters on the other side of the stage. I tried to wave at him and Noel seemed to had returned the wave as well. However I could not see that happen because the girl with Octobrush had spawned next to me and had her brush crushed onto my face. I swore there was ink dripped into my mouth. Eww disgusting.

As soon as Judd blew his whistle, my team started inking the turf near the spawn while I made a vertical flick and created an ink path for me to rush towards the centre of the stage. Rank X rule number 1: Always go to the centre of the stage and destroy the other team first. I could see an Inkling Boy with Sploosh-o-matic following the path of his Curling Bomb and trying to get to the centre area as well. Huh, too bad I was in the battle. I hid underneath the bridge and when that Sploosh climbed onto the bridge, I swam up from underneath and splatted that poor squid with a direct flick on his head with my roller.

‘Sorry dude. That probably hurts a lot.’ I said to myself in my mind as I continued to proceed to move onto the enemy’s base. I threw a Curling Bomb towards their base and moved away perpendicularly from the path of the bomb created. Indeed there was another Inkling Boy with Carbon Roller Deco hidden behind the pillar. He flicked his roller towards the ink path created by the Curling Bomb, thinking I was swimming right behind the bomb, and got confused when he did not splat anyone. I actually swam onto the top of the pillar. With my heavy vertical flick from up above, he was splatted by me with no mercy. The noise he made right before I hit him sounded like he was shocked by my sudden appearance. I scanned the turf around me and I noticed that I was aimed by a Charger light ray. I immediately flipped aside and split seconds later a shot of ink flew right passed me. I regained my balance and looked up towards to source of the light ray, there was the third Inkling Boy on the tower welding the Splat Charger trying to splat me again. I flipped to aside again before he launched his fire. He missed his shot again and I could hear him hissing. I threw another Curling Bomb as a distraction and went back to the centre of the stage. My teammates arrived seconds later and were surprised that I took control of the centre part of the turf all by myself.

“Hey Liam! This game would be easy with you in our side!” The Inkling Boy in my team who was wielding the Splattershot knew my name (probably because I am famous for winning lots of League Battles before) and shouted at me. He even gave me a thumbs up. I replied to him with a thumbs up and dodged another charger shot (that charger dude wanted to splat me so badly. Just give up already.) before realizing something strange.

‘Where’s Noel?’

As that annoying charger dude got splatted by the Inkling Girl with Octobrush (he did not notice her sneaking behind him as he kept trying to look for me. Poor guy.), I climbed onto the tower and peeked to the enemy’s base carefully.

“…There he is.” I sighed and laughed as I saw Noel trying his very best inking his base. I looked onto my map and there was no turf in his base left not inked. Not even a single spot. ‘Noel. You gotta go outside your base and ink other turf as well! The main turf is important too!’ I talked to myself and suddenly I heard the two girls in my team yelling ‘This Way!’ and ‘Help!’ desperately. I looked at the map again and I saw them getting trapped by the other three gangsters at a corner. The Splattershot boy had already been splatted. I checked my special weapon meter and I needed 10 more points to become fully charged. I immediately inked the turf around me and my special was charged instantly.

‘Wait for me ladies!’ I clicked onto the small squid icon on the map and super jumped to them.

As I flew over the stage, I could see Noel walking out his base (Finally! Great job Noel I’m so proud of you!!!) and my teammates getting bullied and punched by the other three enemies. (First of all, that’s against the rules! And second of all, YOU DON’T BULLY GIRLS!) They must be got pissed off because of me splatting them every time they appeared in my sight and they were giving vent to my precious teammates!

“You sons of the bitches! GO DIE!”

I yelled out loudly as I activated my special weapon - Splashdown and landed onto the ground violently. A huge explosion occurred and blue ink splatted everywhere. I could see three yellow squid ghost things flew away and their weapons dissolved in the blue ink on the ground. I stood up and looked at my teammates. The two girls were hugging each other with their weapons on the ground and had tears on their eyes. I could see their ink tanks had very few ink in it, probably that was the reason why they did not counter attack.

“It’s alright now. You two can get back to base, take a small break and ink the remaining turf there. The other dude and I will take care the rest for now. I will report them after this match ends.” I told them and the other boy had soon super jumped to me as well. The girl duo thanked me and super jumped away back to base.

“Yo! Liam! Thanks for saving them. I got surrounded as well and couldn’t protect them… Those gangsters do not look very nice.” The Inkling Boy told me.

“It’s not the time to regret and discuss. Let’s go kill those sons of bitches. I’m tired of this bullshit.” I did not know why but whenever I got pissed off I tended to swear a lot.

As I noticed noises coming from their base, I stared at the three Inkling Boys who walked away their base as they were just respawned.

“You assholes! How dare you disturb us having fun!” The trio shouted at us angrily.

“You wanna fight? Come get some!” The Splattershot dude replied.

“YOU GONNA DIE YOU MOTHERFU-” The three of them screamed and sprinted towards us.

As they rushed down and tried splatting us, they had failed to notice the Suction Bomb on the wall placed by the Splattershot boy and BOOM all of them were splatted again instantly and aggressively.

“Ha dummies.” We both laughed at their stupidity together, before realizing the turf in the centre was being inked.

‘Noel! How could I forget about him!’ I said to myself in my mind.

“I’ll go get the last guy. Liam you can stay here and keep those suckers away.” The Splattershot dude told me but I rejected him because I knew he was going to splat Noel. I did not want Noel to get hunted by anyone else apart from me (in Turf Wars I mean).

“I’ll go instead. You can stay here and have fun teaching those squidkids a lesson.” I said and ran towards to middle of the stage.

“Stay safe bro!” He shouted at me before focusing on defending the turf.

I moved back towards the centre area. As expected, I could see Noel inking the turf on the bridge. He kept firing his Splattershot Jr. while walking steadily. When he ran out of ink, he dove into his ink for 5 seconds until his ink tank was refilled, before continuing to ink the turf. I had decided to give him a surprise so I walked behind him stealthily and did a vertical flick when Noel was going to run out of ink, trying to splat him from behind without giving him a chance to counter attack. However, I forgot Noel was once an elite solider in the Octarian Army. The impressive instinct Noel had had allowed him to dodge the attack and rolled aside. He was surprised by my attack and turned back to look at me. Without giving time for Noel to react, I tried to splat Noel again with a horizontal flick this time. Unfortunately (or should I said fortunately?), I missed again and only some of the blue ink had flicked onto Noel. He tried to escape but slipped on the blue ink and fell onto the ground. He had also dropped his weapon under the bridge and looked at me with either surprise or terror in his blue-green shiny eyes.

“Liam!? I didn’t even notice you until you attacked me! You scared me!” Noel said while trying to crawl away from me in the pool of blue ink.

“Well~ Because. I know how to use my map efficiently and I had noticed you had sneaked out your base to ink the turf here. So~ I decided to give you a little surprise.” I replied while giving Noel a smirk.

“Haha Liam! You tricky~ You got me this time!” Noel replied and laughed as well. He gave up escaping and decided to sit on the turf in the pool of blue ink.

“Maybe I was a little bit tricky just now.” I laughed a little before continue to speak. “And~ I’m sorry Noel. I would love to chat with you more but we’re still in a Turf War. So I have to end this conversation earlier~” I told Noel as I rose my Splat Roller high up and prepared to swing down to splat him. Noel screamed and closed his eyes, covering his face with both of his hands crossed, lying on the ground getting ready for the impact.

This was the moment the background music changed to indicate that there was only one more minute left, and my dirty mind had struck again.

As Noel lied on the ground, his face and shirts were covered with droplets of blue ink while his pants and feet were basically completed covered in blue ink. I noticed the tip of Noel’s main tentacle on his face was starting to change its color from the bright yellow to slightly blue because of the blue ink on his body. His shirt (My shirt to be accurate) was pulled up slightly and showing part of Noel’s six pack with blue ink flowing on it. There was ink leaking and flowing out from his pants onto the ground as well. And the most important thing! The tight pants Noel was wearing! There was a lump shaped just like… you know, HIS MEMBER. WITH INK ON IT. MY BLUE INK. It looked so huge and I could not stop my mind from thinking about touching it. Just imagine I used my roller to roll over Noel’s harden member and he screamed and soon enough cummed inside his pants because of the huge amount of pleasure he was receiving.

“Ah! Please don’t! Ahh~” Noel continued to scream, this time he sounded like he was moaning (due to my dirty mind). I lowered my roller and I could feel my member was hardening as well. I felt like my short pants could not contain my monstrous member inside anymore and was tightening every second passed. It was going to break soon and my beast within would be released. As my blood was rushing down towards my member, I started to feel a little bit of light-headed, unable to control my mind properly. I dropped my roller onto the ground and this had startled Noel even more, before realizing that I was not going to splat him.

“Liam…?” Noel was puzzled and called my name quietly.

I crouched down beside Noel, touched his face with my right hand and placed my left hand on his chest.

“Oh~ my dear Noel. I love you so much. You’re cute and sexy as freak. I wish you were my boyfriend.” I said and gave Noel no time to respond before giving him a deep kiss. I kissed him and moments later I placed my tongue into Noel’s mouth. As Noel moaned, I explored his mouth with my tongue deeply while putting my hand under his shirt and touched his nipple. I pressed and pinched one of his nipple. Noel moaned harder and closed his eyes. I could feel his nipple was starting to harden. After few more seconds, I released him from the kiss and moved down towards his crouch. Noel had peeked at me and moaned even more as I touched the giant lump on his pants and it was harden already.

“Urghhh Li-Liam plea-please… I wan-want more~” Noel moaned and asked for more pleasure so without further ado I pulled up his shirt and started sucking one of his harden nipples and massaging the other one. Based on his moan I knew Noel was having so much fun. My member was growing as well and I could not wait any longer to release it. I moved away from his chest and pulled down Noel’s pants. As the constraint was removed, Noel’s huge member sprung out and stood high and hard in front of my eyes. The head looked tasty and I could not wait to put it into my mouth. The tip of the head was leaking out some white fluid. I used the fluid as lubricant and massaged the sensitive head of his member with my thumb.

“Ahhhhhh!!!! Li-Liammm! It feels so good~” Noel had screamed out loud and tightened his fist as he continued to be pleasured by me the best boy in the world. I pumped Noel’s member with left hand while playing his head with my thumb. When his member was hard and stood up high proudly, I initiated my next action. I held Noel’s member with my right hand and moved my head close to it. Noel turned his head slightly so he could see me.

“What are you gonna do now?” He asked curiously, breathing heavily as he was still very excited.

“I’m gonna blow you off Noel.” As soon as I finished speaking, I had inserted Noel’s member into my mouth and started pumping. His member was gigantic so I could not fit the whole thing in my mouth. Instead I sucked the head and used my hand to pump the part my mouth could not fit into.

“Oh my god ahhhh it feels so good~ It’s warm and tight!” Noel moaned once again and pushed his member deeper into my throat.

I continued to suck and pump while licking around the head occasionally. Few moments later Noel had moaned again yelled.

“Li-Liam! I-I couldn’t ho-hold on anymore!! I’m gonna c-cu-cummm ahhhhh~!”

As soon as Noel finished saying that, I could feel Noel’s member was releasing warm tasty fluid into my mouth. I drank a little before pulling myself away and at the same time Noel had released another powerful shot of cum. A bunch of fluid was launched onto my face. I used my hand to remove the fluid on my face and licked my fingers clean. Then I had realized something strange.

The fluid on my face tasted like ink.

Wait.

I took a look on my hand and the fluid was blue in colour.

Was Noel’s cum blue?

‘Huh…?’

When I realized what had happened just now was just my own imagination, Noel was already not in front of me. Only a pool of blue ink and the pair of Inkling Girls were there.

“Hey. Um… thanks for helping us just now. We saw that Inkling with a new fresh hairstyle standing in front of you, poking you with his weapon, and you dropped your roller on the ground. So… we rushed to you and helped splatting him.” The girl with the Explosher said.

“Yeah! Luckily you were not splatted by him! How strange he was just standing in front of you and just stared at you. Also thanks for protecting us just now. We really appreciate that!” The girl with Octobrush also said.

I tried to give them a response but just before I could speak, Judd had blown his whistle again, indicating that the battle was over. I remained silent and just nodded. We were soon sent back to the lobby and waited for Judd and Li’l Judd to announce the result.

‘That daydream though. What were I thinking… I can’t do such things to Noel…! That’s sexual harassment!’ I scolded myself in mind as we were waiting.

* * *

 

We super jumped back to the lobby and looked at the TV screen. There was a meter bar on the bottom, indicating how much turf both teams had inked respectively. Judd was standing on the left side with a blue flag on his hand, while Li’l Judd was standing on the right side with two tiny yellow flags in its hands (or paws?). As the two cats started twitching their body, the meter started filling up and the numbers on the counter moved. We stared at the screen nervously and waited for the result to appear.

The result was satisfying. My team had inked 61% of the turf and the other team had only inked 34%. Both that Inkling Boy with Kensa Splattershot and I had the most kill, but the girl pair had inked more turf than the two of us combined. We celebrated and posed for a photo before leaving the lobby and returned to the Main Lobby Room.

I met Noel and that three Inkling gangsters there. I could hear them saying bad things about Noel and blaming him for not helping throughout the whole battle. I was pissed immediately by their bullshits and rushed towards them with my fists ready to punch the shit out of them. I pulled away Noel and hugged him such that Noel was not facing those assholes and he buried his face onto my neck. I could see the traces of tears on his face and he was surprised by my sudden pull.

“Liam!?” Noel said quietly.

“I’m sorry Noel. I’m not by your side when you needed me the most.” I blamed myself for making Noel’s first Turf War the worst ever. I gave another death stare to those gangsters as well.

“What the FUCK were you doing dumb shit? You were not helping us at all! Don’t fucking play if you don’t know how to even ink the turf! And you Liam sucker! Fucking asshole ruining my game!” One of those Inkling bastards shouted and rose his arm, readying to punch both of us.

As his fist was coming to right in front of my face, I caught it tightly with my right hand and squeezed it hardly. That bastard immediately screamed because of the pain. The other two at the back wanted to rush forward as well, but the boy in our team had stopped them. The girls standing at the back wanted to stop us fighting but did not know how to start.

“Listen up fuckers. If you dare to hurt my boyfriend, I will KILL you with no mercy.” I warned them while staring at all three of them and applied even more strength to my grip. The boy I was holding to screamed out loud painfully while the other two seemed to be terrified and backed up for a bit before running away.

“Get out of my sight you fucker.” I said as I released my grip and that bastard ran away immediately while saying something like I will come back and take revenge or something like that. I could not hear what losers mumble clearly though.

I looked down and patted Noel’s head as he looked up at my eyes. The tears had made his watery blue-green eyes shine even more.

“It’s alright now Noel. Those losers are gone.” I tried comforting him and hugged him with my hands moving up and down on his back.

“I’m sorry…” Noel apologized to me and continued to bury his face onto my chest.

“Don’t be sorry Noel. You did nothing wrong. Those bastards should be the ones who are apologizing.” I patted Noel’s head and back for few more times before I suggested returning home. The other three teammates and some other Inklings were standing at the back watching the whole incident happened. I had decided to ignore all of them and invited Noel to hold my hand by gesturing. He responded only with a nod and grabbed my hand. I squeezed his palm with some pressure and he returned the squeeze slightly.

“Let’s go home Noel. You’re tired.” I said softly as I looked at Noel, feeling guilty for not able to protect him.

“Okay…” Noel replied weakly and started following me closely. We walked at a slower pace than usual and Noel was still sobbing along the way. Some Inklings in the Square looked at us with a puzzled face, probably thinking I did something bad and made this poor boy cried.

And yes. They were right. I indeed did something bad to Noel.

I did not protect him in time, and I had used his innocence and trust as my advantage. I had imagined doing dirty stuff with him. That was disgusting. I am a failure. I should not do that anymore. Be mature Liam, you are his senior after all.

But for now, let’s just focus back on Noel. I hope what had happened just now did not give Noel a bad image for Turf Wars and teen Inklings. I promise Noel. I will protect you no matter what cost it would need.

Because you are important.

You are the one I love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In conclusion, 1. Liam please stop breaking the forth wall and 2. Poor Noel.  
> I actually did not plan to include the gangster part at the beginning, but I think this might help Noel create an image of Liam protecting him with all cost so here we go, Liam fighting off the gangsters and protecting Noel. Also Liam had tried really hard to avoid letting Noel to find out about his dirty mind, but Noel already knew Liam had one when they were roommate for the first night (NOT SO OBVIOUS SPOILER ALERT: because Noel had one too). I am planning for the next chapter to be in Noel’s POV and I think you all will enjoy it as well. I will see you again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading!!!  
> Please leave some comments! I would like to know what you think!


End file.
